


Withdrawal Symptoms and Hasty Words

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Withdrawal Symptoms and Hasty Words

Cullen is having a very bad day. The withdrawal symptoms are overwhelming. _How can I lead effectively when it gets this bad?_ He thinks to himself, as he sends a guard to summon Cassandra to his office. He tells her she must replace him, but she refuses, and the more she refuses the angrier he gets. Cullen is nearly shouting when Shaelya enters his office. "And people say I'm stubborn." Cassandra says as she turns to leave. He turns his back on them, hoping they'll both be gone when he turns around again. He hears them whisper and the door closes. Turning around, he sees only Cassandra had left. Shaelya looks at him with a look of concern etched on her face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks.

"No." He replies, with ice in his voice, as he looks down at his desk.

"You should take the rest of the day for yourself." She says, "I think you probably over extended yourself, and between that and the nightmares..."

"What would you know about nightmares?!" He snaps. Cullen waits for a reply or for her to leave before he looks up, and when neither happen he risks looking up. Shaelya is standing there, eyes closed taking deep breathes. When she opens her eyes, they gleam with unshed tears. Guilt sinks deep within Cullen as he stares at her.

"Please..." She says quietly, "don't make me have to order you to rest." A couple tears slip from her eyes, ignored as they roll down her cheeks. "I gave Cassandra your paperwork, and between her and Bull training is covered. I'll send someone with something to eat. Now, please go rest." His heart jumps to his throat as he watches her walk out of the room like someone who's determined not to run. Cullen quietly takes off his armor and climbs up the ladder for bed.

 

Hours later he is awakened by Cole. "Shaelya asked me to take you some food. You ache and I want to help." He says as he watches Cullen eat. "She aches too, told me not to tell you, but you could help her." Cullen looks up at Cole sharply, a feeling of guilt returning to him from earlier.

"Please, tell me." He requests of the spirit boy.

"Searching for any one from the Inquisition. Please don't let Cullen be here, please Creators, let him not be here. No..." Cole whimpers. "Caressing his cheek. He's dying, slowly, painful. Red lyrium sticking out of his body, cuts and burns all over. I'm so sorry. Shoulders shaking from restrained tears. Ma vhenan, I failed you. Asks for a knife, a kiss good bye. I should have told him. Ir abalas." Cullen waves for him to stop, heart aching, and guilt overwhelming him.

"Was that when she was sent to the future?" Cole nods sadly.

"I asked her to let me make her forget. She didn't let me. It is what she dreams about almost every night." Cullen starts to get up, to go find her and Cole shakes his head. "She had to leave today, to go out to the Western Approach. She asked me to look after you. And to give you this note." Cole hands him the note and disappears.

_Cullen,_

  
_Please don't feel badly about earlier. I understand that you spoke in haste, and that you were in pain. I have to go out to the Western Approach to meet with Hawke and Stroud. Please don't over work yourself, and lean on Cassandra when you can. I left her behind to help you. I'll be back as soon as I can._

  
_Yours,_  
_Shaelya_


End file.
